Rade Golin
Rade Golin is a Human in the Star Wars Combine. Early life Rade Golin was raised on Dantooine by his father, Lon. His mother, Nyla, died due to injuries sustained after being attacked by a mugger when they were living on Coruscant. After Nyla died, Lon was devastated and decided to move himself and four year old Rade to Dantooine to escape the fast-paced, crowded lifestyle of Coruscant, and enter a more peaceful lifestyle. As a single parent, Lon had to work long hours in cantinas and oversee hunting trips in order to keep food on the table. He had to keep Rade with him to ensure his child's safety. This led to Rade growing up around traders, hunters, pilots, bounty hunters and more, learning many skills from them, as well as his father. While growing up, Rade constantly treasured hearing stories about his mother and when he turned fifteen, he was given the necklace he wears under his shirt with his mother's promise ring around it (silver with three tiny Corusca Gems inlaid in it). This necklace is the thing he treasures third-most in the galaxy, after the lives of his father and himself. Not remembering much of Coruscant and loving the tales he heard from other travelers, he longed for exploration on other parts of the galaxy and would like to revisit Coruscant again to reconnect with his past. His father found a little room in his savings to offer a smuggler, Jaxter Dureel, credits in return for Rade's passage to a peaceful system in the galaxy, hoping Rade could build a new life and achieve the dreams he's had since childhood. The smuggler agreed and the two were on their way to the Anchorhead in the Tatooine system. During their trip, Jaxter shared many stories of his time as a pilot in the Falleen Federation before he took his savings and started his own smuggling business. Young Rade took to these stories immediately and knew that what the Falleen Federation stood for was everything he stood for and that not only could they help him achieve his dreams, but maybe, he could help them in their cause as well. Entering the Falleen Federation After arriving in Anchorhead, Rade searched for a way to join the Falleen Federation. He wandered around the city for many days, looking for someone to help him in his quest. Eventually, he found a new cadet with the Falleen Federation, who was on his way to the Ichigo Military Academy for training. After speaking with him, he learned of how to contact the Falleen Federation. He tried desperately to hop on an NPC Transport directly to Falleen, however thorough inspections were happening at the time and Rade could not get out of Tatooine. He was then given permission to use an officer's ship to fly to the IMA. Using the bit of training he had as a teen, he hopped in the pilot seat and took off for the Dufilvian sector. Life in the Falleen Federation Rade took to his training immediately. He eagerly learned and grew as a Cadet in the Falleen Federation. During training, he performed a number of duties and in a few short weeks, he was due for graduation. After his completion of Academy training under Maxim Nighthawk, Rade has continually served the Falleen Federation in many ways. He currently works with Falleen Resource Contracts in the Material Logistics Section performing a number of tasks. He strives to help those in need and do his part in providing peace, justice, and equality throughout the galaxy.